gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Pearl
Red Pearl is a Homeworld Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. She is one of Red Diamond's personal Pearls.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174120379607/ Appearance Red Pearl has an appearance similar to that of other Pearls, as she is tall and slim with long arms and legs and a pointy nose. Her skin is light red and she has two red-pink eyes, a pointy nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is medium length and is red-salmon in color. Her gemstone is on her naval and is light pink. Debut She has a slightly lighter color pallet with hair that is short with multiple curls. She wore a short sleeveless bodysuit with a small transparent red cape and yellow-orange ballet flats. Current She now has a slightly darker color pallet with hair that is straighter than before. She now wears a red and pink leotard with a transparent red cape and tall pink boots. Personality Her personality is a mixture of Pearl's and Blue Pearl's personalities.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162759583042/ History Over 4,000 Years Ago Red Pearl was created as a personal servant for Red Diamond after the latter's creation, which took place after the 300 years following the supposed demise of Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ It is therefore assumed that Pearl emerged amid the same period. 4,000 Years Ago - Recent Years While Red Diamond grew as a Diamond, conquering colonies and building a court — her branch,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161232420372/ as GemCrust has referred to it —, Red Pearl followed her behind, taking matters such as opening doors, scheduling events, recording affairs,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161368272302/ and overall Pearl duty to her hands. In the meanwhile, she came to know Red Diamond's "hidden nature", her nurturing side, as well as her caring personality.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155954434127/ This led, at some point, to their fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181790123012/ Red Pearl attended "Pink Diamond's" trial, alongside her Diamond,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161227997112/ and is said to have recorded it. As she entered the room, she referred to Red Diamond as "radiant."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176888435577/ Ni'vallah As per usual, Pearl helped oversee the colonization under one of Red Diamond's colonies. This planet was not but Ni'vallah, a world of "odd, small blue creatures,"http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161368884322/ which was set to grow many "wonderful" Gems, was it not for the cancelation of the fixating process led by Red Diamond herself.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/167286053772/ Red Pearl followed her Diamond when the latter discovered some Gems to have been left stranded in Ni'vallah during the evacuation. Despite the attempt of the left behind to reach out using communicating devices, Ni'vallians had destroyed most Gem structures, leaving them with no further options. Nevertheless, they managed to send out a distress signal, and thus Red Diamond and Pearl got on their track. Upon the arrival, however, the natives thought her Diamond had returned to finish what she started, therefore they attacked under the cover of nightfall. In the confusion, Pearl was poofed by a Ni’vallian warrior who knows the Gems weak points and how to destroy them.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/173808583017/ She was left placed on a necklace worn by an elder and believed to be shattered.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174120379607/ Sometime thereon, she was replaced by a new Pearl made by Yellow and Blue Diamonds,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/173809918067/ whom Red Diamond initially did not care that much for.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174120078987/ Red Pearl was later rescued by Red, who managed to recover her. Now, her Diamond keeps both of her Pearls, this one accompanying her around and the one her fellow Diamonds gifted her staying on her palace. While Red Diamond sometimes switches them up, she enjoys having the both of them.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181790283257/ As Red Diamond attended "Pink Diamond's" Era-3 ball, it is safe to assume that Red Pearl did too.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181789456787/ Era 4, Era 5 - Present Day Era 4In GemCrust's Alternate Universe, the return of Pink Diamond (Steven) marks the beginning of Era 4, because Era 3 began with the creation of Red Diamond. marked the end of Diamond authoritarianism in Homeworld. Therefore, both of Red Diamond's Pearls were set free of their duty as servants. Since then, they have become pals and currently tour around various planets on holiday.https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189618165782/ Abilities Red Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Shield Proficiency: GemCrust has stated that, if Red Pearl had a weapon, it would be a shield. It is assumed that she would be skilled while wielding it. Relationships Red Diamond Red Diamond and Red Pearl care very deeply for each other, given the former's damaged state after losing the latterhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174106703432/ and how that they have fused in the past. In spite of this, they follow proper etiquette, such as Pearl walking behind her Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/167288519527/ Yellow Pearl & Blue Pearl Red Pearl doesn't like them, though the reason for such has been left unknown.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155548378652/ Pink Pearl Red Pearl felt creeped out by her since "White Pearl" was not really a Pearl she was in the presence of, but White Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/177005313742/ Due to her no longer being controlled, their relationship status is unknown. Trivia * Red Pearl believes the Earth is a bad place because of the stigma that surrounds it. Unlike her Diamond, she has no desire to see it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/163156070602/ Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based on the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet, and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Red Diamond with her gems.png|Pearl together with her Diamond, Pink Sapphire, and Ruby. Redpearlandyellow.PNG|Red Pearl and Yellow Pearl. Tumblr o25oxh6JeA1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Red Pearl and Red Diamond. Tumblr obzdpxQmdz1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Red Pearl with her Diamond. Red Diamond in The Trial.png|Red Pearl and her Diamond if they were on "The Trial". Stop hurting our planet.PNG|“Please stop hurting our planet...” RD Moon Base.png|Red's Diamond base. RedQuartz 1-3.png|Part 1/3 RedQuartz 2-3.png|Part 2/3 RedQuartz 3-3.png|Part 3/3 References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pearls